1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of gardening and more particularly to a machine for removing weeds from lawns and gardens and for light tilling of the soil.
2. Background and Prior Art
Previous devices that use a rotary or spinning motion for weeding and tilling are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,129,771, 4,618,003, 4,641,712, and 4,723,802. These devices have several deficiencies that limit their effectiveness. None of the prior art has a blade configuration that can cut in either direction for even wear or for the convenience of the operator. Neither are they able to cut in a fashion that surrounds a weed. None has the ability to pinch and hold the weed for winding or for cutting and for carrying to a disposal area. All of the prior art cannot effectively grab onto the tap root of some large weeds to allow it to be wound and pulled from the ground. The smooth center point of some prior devices must be pushed into the ground and thus would be difficult to use in hard soil.
The present invention has none of these deficiencies. It has cutting blades sharpened on both sides so that can cut easily in either direction and the sharpened blades are effective in both cutting off weeds and for tilling the soil. The forked center point is very effective for grabbing the tap roots of large weeds that allows the entire tap root to be wound and pulled from the ground. The forked center point also cuts into the soil and thus can be inserted into soils of any hardness. The present invention has flexible tines that form a weed trap that pinch's and holds the weed onto the device. This allows the weed to be securely held for either cutting or winding the weed and allows it to be carried to a discard area.